People have become increasingly concerned with their health and fitness in recent years. The trend has included a growing sophistication in exercise alternatives in order to provide options for selectively strengthening or rehabilitating specific muscle groups. Although various machines have been developed for exercising a person's legs and ankles, devices for specifically exercising the internal and external rotator muscles have not appeared.